Sweet Valium High
by VivaJuanita
Summary: Songfic to Sweet Valium High by Charlotte Sometimes. Harry and Draco play the game of love affair, but to one of them it's more than that. Maybe torture is love in disguise. P.S. don't own anything here...just saying.


He apparated into Draco's flat as easily as he owned it as well. Hearing the faint pop Draco emerged from the kitchen but was roughly pushed against the door frame, a pair of lips consuming his angrily. Inwardly the blonde man sighed. _'Here we go again.'_

Harry Potter had been coming to his flat for almost a year now. Whenever he fought with his wife or was stressed and frustrated from work Draco was there to relieve his energies. Harry's heated mouth found Draco's neck as his hands undid the buttons of Draco's shirt. Harry shoved Draco against the wall now and the other man could feel the sharp sting against his shoulders and head, a bruise surely to form in wake of the treatment. A tongue liked eagerly at his dry lips and he gave The Savior entrance to his mouth, feeling that familiar high he always had when kissing his lover.

**You can have me dye my pale skin  
You can beat me, I'll love you while I bruise  
You can take me, drug my chapped lips  
You can hurt me, I'll love you while I trip**

Harry moved his hands to Draco's waist to pull their bodies together. Draco moaned softly, half in pleasure, half in torturous pain in his heart. He always wondered the same thing when Harry came to use him; Did Harry think of the Weaselette when he was with him, did he think of him when he was with her? So much conflict in Draco's head and heart consumed his being when Harry came around. He barely registered when Harry flung off his shirt and pressed their bare chests together. Despite his mental protests, Draco felt completely drugged off the man with him.

**But do you think of her - hands on my waist?  
And do you think of me when she screams your name?  
Don't want you to drug me up, it all just hurts too much  
Don't want you to drug me up, your torture was meant to be love**

They were on Draco's bed now, the rest of their clothes littering the floor. Harry moved above him, Draco couldn't help but love the way he felt with Harry. He loved the man who used him as nothing more than a release, an escape. Why him of all people though? Why did Draco have to be the one to be Harry's toy, his sick obsession? Harry stopped moving and pulled out causing Draco to whimper slightly, but he flipped them around, Draco on his knees. Draco knew the drill and did what his lover had wanted. As always, Draco fought the tears prickling the backs of his eyes knowing when it was all over Harry would return to his house, his wife, his family and leave Draco hurt and broken until next time.

**Do you want it?  
'Cause when you fuck me  
You are loving me and I am owning you  
Do you hate me?  
Want to teach me that my place with you  
Is lying on my knees?  
But do you think of her - hands on my waist?  
And do you think of me when she screams your name?**

**Don't want you to drug me up, it all just hurts too much  
Don't want you to drug me up, your torture was meant to be love **

As was the usual, Harry lingered long enough to clean himself up to look presentable and innocent again, then apparated back home. Draco pulled his knees to his chest as it heaved with sobs. He hated loving Harry Potter so much and being used by him. He wanted to end their affair for so long but those times with Harry were all he could ever have of the man. Oh the things he dreamed of that would never come true. He knew he had to end it after tonight. No more hurt. No more being used by that not so Golden Boy.

**We can have a pretty house  
We can have a pretty car  
We can have pretty things  
I know that's what you are  
Don't want you to drug me up, it all just hurts too much  
Don't want you to drug me up, your torture was meant to be love**

He sent a letter to Harry telling him it was over, no more rendezvous, no more being played. He told Harry how he'd loved him for so long and would always love him but couldn't continue doing their game, or whatever it was. Now Draco was freed, alone with his heartbreak and loneliness, but at least he could now start to heal.

Weeks passed and Draco fell into a semblance of a normal life again. He picked up extra shifts at St. Mungos and came home tired yet satisfied every night. Some nights were harder than others when he was haunted with dreams of the man he loved so much, others easier. It was on one of these easy nights where he felt those all too familiar arms startle him as they wrapped around his waist gently.

"Draco, Draco," the husky voice cooed in his ear causing Draco to shiver slightly and wonder if he was having some sort of crazed dream. No, this was far too real to be another dream. He turned to see none other than the man he had cut ties with staring into his eyes, yet this time there was no sense of frustration in them, nor in his demeanor.

"Harry, what are you doing? I told you not to come here anymore. Let go of me." Draco pushed at Harry, but Harry held fast and began to lightly kiss the back of the other man's neck.

"Draco, Draco, my silly lover, shhhh. I had to hear you say it before I made my move you know," Harry whispered. "I had to know you loved me. It tore me apart inside leaving you each night, but then you said it, those words I'd been longing to hear for a year now. It was enough to make me finally, finally leave her. You know, I've always loved you too." With that, he turned Draco around and captured his lips in a gentle, loving kiss. Draco felt that familiar high which always came from kissing Harry, only this time he didn't feel the poison of a lethal drug laced in uncaring frustration.


End file.
